The present invention relates to a parking apparatus, and more particularly to a multi-storied parking apparatus.
As the number of cars rapidly increases, it is more and more difficult to find a parking place in urban areas during office hours. To this day, to the knowledge of the Applicant, the most advanced prior art with respect to the parking apparatus is a multi-storied building made of two opposite halves, each composed of numerous parking divisions with the space between the halves mounted with a car-carrying means capable of reaching any parking division at any story of the building. Although such parking apparatus solves some problems encountered by prior apparatus, it still has the following disadvantages:
(1) the middle longitudinal space mounting the car-carrying means is relatively large and wastes space;
(2) the whole car-carrying means structure itself is extremely large;
(3) the time used for the car-carrying means to park or retrieve a car is rather long;
(4) because of its large size, the car-carrying means is very power consuming;
It has been therefore attempted by the Applicant to deal with the above-mentioned problems.